greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cornelius Augustus Von Hamtinburg
Cornelius Augustus von Hamtinburg, also known as '''Father '''and '''False Dictator '''by Maximillian of the Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance, Cornelius's rival, is the tyrannical and shadowy military dictator of the Germanican Empire and the head of the People's Imperial Party of Germanicus . He is responsible for the killings of Terrans, along with a bloody revolution that led the Germanican Republic to its downfall. He was also the director of a secret experiment that transformed his children into "living weapons of Terra", along with the creation of Imperial Homunculi, the genocidal campaign against Edanians, Romani, and other minorities, and the removal of the "elite Senate". History Cornelius Augustus von Hamtinburg was born in the year 2033 on the planet New Orvina, in which it was occupied by the Western forces of the Germanican Republic during the Germanican Civil War. He was raised by Benedict Marxis Von Hamtinburg, the political founder of Technolism, and Helgoi Njorlim, a tribal Mongooseral woman of Viljord descent. At age five, he and his family had moved to Hessia, the Western capital, where they would be safe from the horrendous fighting. He was well-educated and highly active, although he had issues with the Romani and the Edanians, along with their culture. He was obsessed with his pride in his race and his nation, primarily because not only were they highly evolved, but also because they he thought of them of being a "superior race". During his early childhood, however, his cruel uncle, Giovanni Cassius Hamtinburg had often bullied and mocked him for his intelligence and his shyness, but his older brother, Benedict, was extremely protective towards his son. At age six, his mother died from giving birth to three siblings: Carla Von Hamtinburg, Rudolf von Hamtinburg, and Jaegar Caesar Von Hamtinburg. In 2057, within the Berisein Palace on the planet Sigmar, Cornelius von Hamtinburg had proclaimed himself "Fuhrer-Kaiser" or "Military Emperor" of the newly formed Germanican Empire, declaring the city of Berlin to become its new capital. While Earth was being reconstructed, he then called for the improvement of new order's economy. He placed the government in charge of running the once corrupt corporations in order to create a newly formed military. He erased any sign of propaganda that was against his planned economy by burning books based on the ideals of Capitalism, Communism, and Feudalism, and then arrested anyone who practiced them. By 2058, the Fuhrer began to adopt the German language and mixed it with the Latin and Russian languages, forming the Germanican language. Edanians and Romani were rounded up and sent into forced-labor camps, where they would starve to death and eventually lose strength. In 2059, the Fuhrer then sent troops into Posen to aid the Brutaii during a revolt against Drachma. This eventually led to the empire's plan to build its own multicultural society that would unite the Mongooserals with the "other superior races". In 2060, a new hierarchy was established, placing the Mongooserals and Brutii on the top, Edanians, Romani, and Terrans on the bottom, and the rest on the middle. Eventually, he hired numerous Germanican scientists to help restore the economy of his empire while promoting education programs that support evolution and the Gottwienist religion. In time, the Germanican economy began to flourish and prosper before and during the Second Galactic War under Cornelius's ingenious leadership. Cornelius was killed by a Pure Combine High General Named Gilkiaa Vil Fioolpmic Category:Monarchs